Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor pressure sensor and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor pressure sensor for use at a high temperature and pressure, in which the internal wiring thereof is monolithically sheathed in order to prevent the internal wiring from being broken by vibrations and other forces transmitted from outside and to a method of manufacturing the same.